Tekken! Now or Never
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: * Bra and her guy all alone! What's going to happen?!* The Next Generation of Z fighters Vs. The New Generation of Tekken fighters! Who will win?
1. A New Tournament

Discliamer- I don't own DBZ/GT or Tekken.

Now or Never

"Don't think that I'm not strong! I'm the one to take you on! Don't underestimate me boy! I'll make you sorry you were born! You don't know me! The way you really should! You sure misunderstood! Don't Call Me Baby!" Bra sang running down the stairs to go shopping.

"What are you guys doing today? Playing video games?" Bra asked her gamer brother and friends.

"Duh!" Marron laughed at the stupid question.

"And let me guess. The Saiyan Princess is going shopping at the mall then has a date." Goten stated Bra's weekend routine.

"Duh!" Bra imitated Marron who stuck out her tongue at her and started a play fight.

"Shh! I want to hear this!" Pan yelled. The five teens looked at the TV to see the commercial Pan wanted to hear.

"The Tekken Tournament is finally back! Sign up today!" The announcer said as they showed clips from the last tournament.

"I want to compete in the tournament." Pan proclaimed.

"No way! It's not like the World's Strongest Tournament. The fighters are probably all human. You'll have an unfair advantage." Goten said making his niece mad.

"I want to enter! Those girl fighters were hot!" Trunks smiled.

"Is that all you think about?" Marron asked starting a fight with Trunks while Goten and Pan fought.

"Shut the hell up! You guys are giving me a headache!" Bra complained annoyed.

"What are you kids fighting about now?" Bulma asked getting home from work.

"Pan wants to enter some Tekken whatever thing and Goten thinks she shouldn't because she'll have an unfair advantage over the humans and Trunks is being Trunks and wants to enter to date all the girls and Marron thinks he's stupid and I think they're all dumb asses." Bra explained a million miles per hour in her valley girl voice.

"Tekken Tournament? That's the one Heihachi Mishima holds." Bulma remembered.

"Who?" All the teens asked in unison.

"Heihachi Mishima. He started his company Mishima Co. around the same time your grandfather started Capsule Corps. They were the two biggest company rivals. Then when I became president of Capsule Corps Heiachi's son Kazuya was supposed to take over the Mishima company but he was mysterious killed." Bulma explained.

"How sad." Goten commented in a morbid tone.

"Maybe their family's coursed." Marron joked.

"I think you're coursed." Bra insulted.

"Heihachi's grandson is rumored to take over the company and become president after the tournament." Bulma informed.

"Grandson? How old?" Bra asked getting a wicket idea.

"Oh no! You better not do what I think you're going to do." Bulma warned knowing her daughter.

"What? It might be fun to date one of your rivals instead of dad's all the time." Bra smiled evilly.

"No! I'll ground you and take away your credit cards." Bulma threatened.

"Chill out mom! I don't even know if this guy's hot enough." Bra laughed conceitedly.

"Oh really?" Bulma said picking up a magazine and handing it to Bra.

"Hello galacticaly hot babe!" Bra checked out gorgeous Jin on the cover of the magazine. He had black hair, black eyes, and a great bod.

"He can be my new man." Marron smiled secretly thinking the guy looked like a young Gohan.

"He looks like a strong skilled fighter. I would love to fight him!" Pan said up for a challenge.

Bra and Marron looked at Pan like she was crazy. Only Pan would rather fight a hottie like Jin than date him.

"So are we going to go check out the tournament or not?" Trunks demanded annoyed by the girls fussing over Jin.

"Yeah! I just have to change into my hottest outfit and make sure to look galacticaly gorgeous for Jin and all the other hot fighter!" Bra exclaimed running up the stairs to her room.

"This is going to take eternity!" Trunks complained as they decided to play video games as they waited for Bra.

"You can be my hottie! Hottie! Not just anybody! Body! Everybody knows how the story! We can have a party! Party! Me and you and nobody! Nobody! Everybody knows how the story goes!" Bra sang to her CD as she put purple glitter stars in her long hair…………..

Authors Note- This is my DBGT/Tekken cross over. Hope you love it! I love Tekken!


	2. A new guy

"Oh come and dance with me my baby AR950395 Normal AR950395 1 0 2001-11-08T18:55:00Z 2001-11-08T18:55:00Z 3 471 2685 CSU Stanislaus 22 5 3297 9.3821 0 0 

"Oh come and dance with me my baby! Let's dance till we go crazy! The night is young and so are we! Let's have fun and dance the night away!" Bra sang to her CD as she drove to where the Tekken Tournament was going to be held…………………..

"So this is where the tournament is taking place?" Trunks asked as Bra parked in front of a large stadium.

"Looks like it." Goten commented as fighters entered the stadium.

"Hurry up! Let's go! I want to check out the competition!" Pan said jumping out of Bra's convertible and heading for the entrance.

"Okay but if you find Jin first don't beat him up! I don't want him bruised and broken for out date!" Bra warned Pan.

"I don't care if Pan hurts Jin. I'll make him feel better." Marron smile.

"I don't think so." Bra smirked walking off. The battle for Jin had begun and Bra knew she was going to win. Like the Saiyan Princess favorite song Corrupt says "Deny me if you think you can. But I always get my man. And before this night is through. I will corrupt you." And not guy could deny Bra………..……..

"Hello gorgeous." Trunks said to himself as a beautiful blonde walked by.

"Hi. I'm Trunks. Are you fighting in the tournament?" Trunks asked the blonde.

"Yes." The girl answered but before Trunks could make his move another gorgeous girl with shoulder length brown hair appeared.

"Nina! I'm going to kill you!" The brunette girl threatened.

"Give it up Anna! You'll never defeat me!" Nina stated.

"Don't be to sure about that sis!" Anna said evilly as Nina left.

"Hmm. Sisters." Trunks smiled as he started flirting with Anna………….

"Where is she? I have to stop her from dating Jin!" Goten thought looking around for Bra.

"Excuse me. Have you seen my friend?" Goten asked a pretty girl dressed in traditional Native American clothes.

"No. Sorry." Julia said fixing the feather on her headband.

"Hey. Cool fighting outfit." Goten complimented as he started talking with Julia about her Native American heritage………………..

"Hey! That guy doesn't look human!" Pan exclaimed spotting Yoshimitsu who looks like an alien samurai metal fighter.

"And that guy's a military robot!" Pan said noticing lots of unusual fighters.

"That's it! If they can enter this tournament so can I!" Pan declared signing up for the tournament then going to challenge Forest Law who was wearing a orange martial arts fighting outfit like Goku's…………………

"Cool! A breaker!" Marron exclaimed watching Eddy Gordo fighting style called Caporia which looked like break dancing moves.

Marron was about to go talk to Eddy when she thought she saw Jin………

"Where the hell is he?" Bra wondered getting very impatient.

"There are millions of guys hotter than Jin." Bra thought giving up on finding Jin. Bra was looking for her friends to go home when the sound of a motorcycle got the Saiyan Princess's attention.

Bra turned to see one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen get off a killer motorcycle.

"Hello hot biker boy!" Bra smiled evilly forgetting all about Jin.

"Deny me if you think you can! But I always get my man! And before this fight is through! I will corrupt you!" Bra's thought about her fav lyrics from her fav song.

Authors Note- If you've ever played Tekken 3 then you know who Bra's checking out. I always thought they'd make a good couple.

  



	3. Bad Biker Boy

"Nice bike." Bra compliment walking up to the hot rider.

"Thanks. I fixed it up myself." The guy said putting his goggles on his head pushing back his burgundy brown hair.

"How fast can it go?" Bra asked pretending to check out the bike when she was really checking out Hwoarang.

"What a gorgeous babe." Bra secretly thought.

"150." Hwoarang answered checking out Bra.

"Cool." Bra smiled at him.

"So you like motorcycles?" Hwoarang asked putting the moves on the Saiyan Princess.

"Yeah, but I'm more into cars. I have a special edition Jaguar convertible and one of my ex boyfriends Heat was a race car driver." Bra explained.

"Ex. That means you're available." Hwoarang flirted.

"Maybe." Bra smiled seductively……………………

"Where is she?" Goten wondered starting to get worried.

"Hi! Do you like amusement parks?" A perky young girl with black hair in pigtails asked him.

"I love amusement parks!" Goten answered and started talking to her. As he talked to Xiaoyu Goten finally saw Bra flirting with some guy on a motorcycle.

"Who is she talking to? I don't like him. He looks like trouble." Goten secretly thought………………….

"So I'll pick you up tonight and take you on a ride on my motorcycle." Hwoarang make a date with Bra.

"Cool." Bra accepted.

"But don't be late. I'm not a patient princess." Bra warned as Hwoarang smiled then took off on his bike……………………..

"I don't like him." Trunks said walking into Bra's room.

"You don't like any of the guys I date." Bra stated putting on purple star glitter on her eyes.

"That's because you're my baby sister. You shouldn't be allowed to date." Trunks argued.

"Whatever!" Bra said annoyed. She wasn't in the mood to fight with her older brother.

"Bye Goten!" Bra called out as she passed Trunks room when she heard Hwoarang's motorcycle.

Bra knew it was Goten who told Trunks about Hwoarang so he'd go into over protective brother mode and try to stop her. Luckily Vegeta was sparing with Goku so he couldn't yell at Bra.

"Hey gorgeous. Ready to ride?" Hwoarang asked from his bike.

"Hell yeah!" Bra smirked getting on the bike behind Hwoarang.

"Let's roll." Hwoarang said speeding off……………….

Authors Note- Bra + Hwoarang can only = trouble. I mean think about it! The evil Saiyan Princess and the bad biker boy are a galactic evil couple!


	4. Bra being Bad

"I wanna be bad with ya baby! I wanna be bad! And make it look so good! I've got things on my mind! No one ever thought I would! I wanna be bad! And make it feel so good! I'll make you lose all your cool! I'm about to break the rules! I wanna be bad." Bra smirked riding with Hwoarang.

"What a hot bod." Bra secretly thought wrapping her arms tighter around Hwoarang feeling his rock hard abs.

"Good thing I went shopping for this galactic purple leather skort and corset top." Bra thought brushing back her long hair that was dancing in the wind. She look biker babe glitter hot.

"Damn." Hwoarang cursed as he saw a rival gang blocking his way.

"I'll take care of this." Hwoarang assured Bra as he breaked suddenly bringing his bike to a smoking.

"If it isn't Hwoarang. Wuz up? Don't tell me you're on a date?" The hot blonde leader asked as Hwoarang got off his bike.

"None of your damn business Sey." Hwoarang answered. Bra never being the damsel in distress got off the bike and went to stand next to Hwoarang.

"Wow Hwoarang! I'm impressed. You got a really hot one this time." Sey said checking out Bra pissing off Hwoarang.

"So what's a hot girl like you doing with a loser like Hwoarang?" Sey asked walking up to her. Bra just ignored him. She was always being hit on.

"Why don't you come with me? I'll show you a really good time." Sey smiled wickedly hitting on Bra.

"Bite me!" Bra snapped not amuse.

"Whoa! Good job Hwoarang. You found a tough mean one. I like her." Sey complimented looking Bra up and down liking what he saw.

"Who the hell are you to act the way you do?" Bra demand. Sey just smiled slyly enjoying this.

"You won't be smiling by the time I'm through with you!" Bra threatened about to deck him but Hwoarang held her back and punched Sey hard in the face.

"Big mistake Hwoarang." Sey said as his friends circled Hwoarang and Bra.

"Stay back. I'll defeat them." Hwoarang told Bra as one guy attacked them.

"He's good. No wonder he's in the Tekken Tournament." Bra thought watching Hwoarang fight and defeat the enemy like it was nothing.

"No!" Bra silently screamed as one bad guy sneaked up on Hwoarang with a dangerous chain to attack him from behind.

Bra ran over and stole the chain from the bad guy then swung it over her head using it like her whip to defeat him.

"What? Did I forget to tell you I was in the World's Strongest Tournament?" Bra asked innocently dodging Sey's naive attempt to hit her then grabbing him and slamming him against the hard wall of an abandon building knocking him out cold.

Bra and Hwoarang teamed up and fought but they were seriously out numbered. Bra powered up and was about to blast them into another dimension when she realized they were just human.

"I can't kill them. They're just common criminals not evil warriors trying to take over the universe." Bra reasoned with herself powering down.

"Let's go!" Hwoarang said grabbing Bra by the hand and running back to his bike. 

Authors Note- Isn't it funny how guys think they have to protect Bra when they don't know she's the Saiyan Princess? I love making her shock them by fighting and showing them she's strong and doesn't need a guy to take care of her!


	5. Bad Rocker Boy

Bra got on and Hwoarang sped off. He easily lost the bad guys driving in and out of allies and jumping over cars.

"That was fun!" Bra exclaimed after the wild ride.

"I told you I'd give you a night you'd never forget." Hwoarang smiled slyly helping Bra off his bike and leading her into a bar with his arm around her waist.

"Hey Hwoarang! Wuz up?" One of his friends Matt greeted when they entered.

"Nothing much." Hwoarang answered.

"And who's this cutie?" Matt asked referring to Bra.

"This is Bra." Hwoarang introduced her.

"So did you come to hear Hwoarang play?" Matt asked Bra.

"What? You're in a band?" Bra asked Hwoarang interested.

"Yeah but it's now some stupid boy band you're into." Hwoarang teased.

"Shut up! I like rock music too!" Bra defended playfully hitting Hwoarang.

"Then get ready to rock!" Hwoarang smiled grabbing his guitar and getting on stage.

"Yeah!" Bra grooved to the music.

"The lead singer's cute." Bra thought.

"But he's not as hot as my Hwoarang." Bra smiled evilly watching Hwoarnag rock out a guitar solo.

"You were galactic!" Bra exclaimed as Hwoarang came to her.

"Only cuz you're here." Hwoarang flirted leaning in to kiss Bra who kissed him back.

"Boss! There' trouble!" A guy reported interrupting Hwoarang and Bra's make out session.

"What?" Hwoarang demanded mad at being stopped from kissing Bra.

"The Zever gang is invading our hide out in the west." The guy informed.

"You're a gang leader?" Bra asked.

"What? You can't handle it?" Hwoarang asked underestimating the power of the Saiyan Princess.

"No. I can handle it. I've dated bader more dangerous guys than you'll ever be! Guys that would kill you in a sec. Evil guys who want to take over the universe!" Bra started telling off Hwoarang.

"All that's fun and games but you trying to be some wannabe mafia boss is pathetic!" Bra stated walking out on Hwoarang getting into her car and driving off…..

"Get over yourself! Good bye! It must be hard to be you! Living in your life! I was never the one to try! Now everything! Everything is alright! Get over yourself! Know why?! Cuz I'm the Saiyan Princess and with or without you I'll do anything I want! Sometimes I stay out all night! Now everything! Everything is alright!" Bra sang to her CD as she drove on the freeway at over 115 mph.

"Get over yourself baby!" Bra smirked…………………………

Authors Note- Is it already over between the Saiyan Princess and Hwoarang? I don't know. Bra doesn't usually give guys a second chance. But then again… Hwoarang's so hot!


	6. Bra vs. Hwoarang

"This party better be good!" Bra complained to one of her fav friends as they gossiped on the phone as she got ready for a high school party a week after breaking up with Hwoarang.

"OMG! Listen to this song! It's so my song!" Bra exclaimed as one of her fav songs started. Bra danced over to her stereo and turned it up for her friend to hear.

"Cuz she's a hot one! Oh la Princesa! You'll never get close enough to la Princesa! You know she has a mind and an attitude! And she loves her space and her solitude! She'll tease you and make it good! Then burn you like you knew she would! Cuz she's a hot one! Oh la Princesa!" The guy sang.

"Isn't that the most galactic song ever! It so describes me!" Bra explained after playing the song for her friend.

"Yeah!" Her friend agreed with a laugh.

"Well I gotta go! I have to finish getting ready. I'll see at the party." Bra hung up with her friend.

"Damn it!" Bra stopped brushing her long hair when she heard the sound of a motorcycle.

"I'm going to kill him!" Bra swore storming down the stairs and through the living room where Goten, Trunks, Marron, and Pan where watching movies.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Bra demanded.

"I came to see if you realized your mistake and wanted to get back with the best you ever had." Hwoarang answered coolly.

"What?" Bra screamed. Back inside the house Trunks, Goten, Pan and Marron forgot all about the movie and walked over to the window to watch the fight of the millennium.

"You know you want me back." Hwoarang said conceitedly.

"Whatever! You seriously need to get over yourself!" Bra started bitching out Hwoarang.

"This is better than a movie!" Goten commented happily munching on his popcorn.

"Oh yeah." Marron and the others agreed.

"I don't know why Bra doesn't dump him. She can do so much better." Goten said secretly wishing Bra would dump Hwoarang and get with him.

"Because it's a classic example of trying to tame each other." Marron answered the rhetorical question.

"Bra and Hwoarang are each others match. They're both conceited, short tempered, and always think they're right. Their personalities clash and they try to out do each other. It's fun to them. They're a perfect couple." Marron explained to her confused friends.

"You've been reading one too many Romance Novels." Trunks accused making Goten and Pan laugh.

"Shut up purple boy!" Marron snapped mad.

"Let's just watch the fight." Pan suggested as they returned their attention to Bra and Hwoarang who where still screaming at each other.

"Whatever Hwoarang! I have better things to do than fight with you!" Bra fumed.

"No! Stop!" Hwoarang grabbed Bra's arm as she tried to storm off.

"He's dead." Trunks commented knowing his sister.

Bra did exactly what her friends knew she was going to do. Bra punched Hwoarang with her Saiyan strength knocking him to the ground.

"Damn! I didn't know you were that strong!" Hwoarang exclaimed impressed.

"Oh! Did I forget to tell you I'm the Princess of an ancient warrior race?" Bra asked sarcastically.

"Really?" Hwoarang asked getting up. He listened as Bra explained everything to him.

"Saiyan Princess? Cool." Hwoarang said liking Bra even more.

"I'm sorry I tried to stop you. It's just that I really want you back." Hwoarang apologized but it wasn't working on the stubborn princess.

"Come on! I'll do anything!" Hwoarang begged.

"Anything?" Bra asked smiling evilly. Hwoarang had a feeling he was going to like what Bra was going to do to him…………………

Authors Note- Oh, no! Bra's got an evil idea! What do you think she should do to Hwoarang?


	7. Bra's Evil Idea

"Let's go biker boy!" Bra ordered dragging Hwoarang to her purple convertible Jaguar.

"Where are we going?" Hwoarang asked getting into her car.

"It's a secret." Bra smiled seductively speeding off.

"You're a good driver." Hwoarang complimented as Bra drove thought the city at over 115 mph like a pro.

"I told you one of my ex boyfriend was a race car driver. I used to rave him all the time." Bra said turning up her BackStreet Boys CD to annoy Hwoarang who she new hated them.

"Listen baby I'm sorry! Just wanna tell you don't worry! I will be late don't stay up and wait for me! I'll say it again! You're dropping out! My battery is low! Just so you know! We're going to a place near by! Gotta go!" Bra sang looking over at Hwoarang who wasn't amused.

"Finally." Hwoarang sighed a sigh of relief when "The Call" ended.

"Nooo!" Hwoarang said as an NSYNC song started.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about! What's the deal with this pop life and when is it going to fade out? The thing you've got to realize is what I'm doing is not a trend! I've got the gift of melody! I'm gonna bring it til the end!" Bra sang laughing at Hwoarang's misery.

"Come on!" Bra tried to get Hwoarang into her music but it wasn't happening.

" Doesn't matter about the car I drive or the ice around my neck! All that matters is that you recognize that it's just about respect! It doesn't matter! About the clothes I wear and where I go and why! All that matters is that you get hype and I'll do it to you every time!' Bra continued singing.

"Come on Hwoarang! Sing!" Bra laughed. Trying to get her boyfriend to sing pop music was funny.

"No!" Hwoarang said.

"Whatever!" Bra said turning on her stereo even higher.

"Do you ever wonder why? This music gets you high! It takes you on a ride! Feel it when your body starts to rock! And baby you can't stop! The music's all you've got!" Bra grooved as she drove.

"Stop with the pop music! I'm going to be sick!" Hwoarang complained.

"Fine!" Bra laughed changing the CD.

"Cuz you're my playboy! Play toy!" Bra sang to one of her favorite Trance songs looking over at Hwoarang.

"You're going to have to race me sometime." Hwoarang said trying to distract Bra from her music.

"But it wouldn't be a competition." Bra hurt Hwoarang's ego.

"What? Are you saying you're a better drive than me?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yeah!" Bra laughed.

"And my car is way better than you're little toy motorcycle." Bra added making a sharp turn.

"I can't believe you're talking smack about my bike." Hwoarang felt betrayed.

"Please. I'd have to let you borrow on of my other fast cars just so you could stand a chance against me!" Bra laughed going even faster.

"Motorcycles are more dangerous and extreme than stupid little sports cars. You couldn't handle a bike." Hwoarang countered.

"Is that a challenge?" Bra asked liking where this was going.

"Yeah." Hwoarang agreed.

"Then it's a race. I'll get a motorcycle and after the Tekken Tournament it'll be you and me baby." Bra accepted Hwoarang's challenge.

"Just don't me mad when I beat you." Hwoarang stated confident as Bra parked in front of one of her favorite places in the galaxy.

"The mall? What's so secret about the mall?" Hwoarang asked as Bra got off.

"This is just a detour. I have to get a new galacticaly hot outfit for the real secret place we're going to." Bra explained.

"Don't tell me I have to get new clothes too." Hwoarang asked afraid. He hated shopping.

"No. You look fine." Bra assured.

"Really! Really fine!" Bra secretly thought checking out Hwoarang in his tight jeans and tight T-shirt that showed off all the muscles on his extremely hot and sexy body.

"You're just here to carry my bags." Bra smiled dragging Hwoarang into the mall…………..

Authors Note- Poor Hwoarang! He might be a tough bad biker but can he survive shopping with the Saiyan Princess? 


	8. Shopping Princess

"Oh! I love this! And that! And this would go perfect with my skirt!" Bra shrieked grabbing everything purple and glittery.

"This is boring! Let's go!" Hwoarang complained tired. They had gone to a million stores and Bra had bought a million things in each of them.

"No! I have to try this on!" Bra said heading to the dressing room. Hwoarang groaned annoyed and went to wait for her outside……..

"Am I the hottest Princess in the universe or what?" Bra asked Hwoarang doing a model turn and posing in her glitter purple skirt with silver stars all over it, silver glitter tank top that said "Spoiled Princess." on it in purple glitter, and silver laced up knee high platform boots.

"You're the hottest Princess I've ever seen." Hwoarang smiled. He couldn't stop staring at Bra.

"Wow! What a bod!" Hwoarang thought thinking guy thoughts.

"Let's go! Bra said snapping Hwoarang out of his trance. She grabbed his hand and they walked back to her car……………..

"This is it!" Bra announced proudly as they arrived at a huge stadium.

"Is this a Rave?" Hwoarang asked as they walked in and saw people dancing on platforms, and in cages as lasers and smoke went off.

"Yeah!" Bra said knowing Hwoarang was a bad biker and would never go to a Rave in a million years.

"Let's dance!" Bra smiled pulling Hwoarang onto the dance floor.

"Hey! This isn't that bad." Hwoarang admitted getting down with Bra.

"I told you it'd be fun!" Bra laughed dancing close to hum. They danced all night and Bra even got Hwoarang on stage and sang "Saiyan Princess" to him.

"If you want to be with me baby there's a fight to win! I'm a Saiyan Princess! You gotta bow before me! If you wanna be with me! I'm your fantasy come true! I'm the Saiyan Princess." Bra sang to Hwoarang busting a groove…………………

"Hurry up sis! We're going to be late!" Trunks pounded on Bra's door.

"Go away! I'm going with Hwoarang!" Bra screamed.

"What? You mean dad hasn't kill him?" Trunks asked surprised.

"No. And if you tell him I'll make your life a living hell!" Bra threatened.

"More than it already is?" Trunks asked not thinking that was possible.

" I haven't begun to torture you." Bra turned into her Evil Princess personality, but Trunks didn't look scared.

"I can easily trade you and Mirai Trunks places." Bra warned.

"Ha! You really think no one will be able to tell the difference?" Trunks asked finding a flaw in Bra's master plan to get rid of him once and for all.

"That's the point. Everyone like Mirai Trunks more than you. He's not a conceited, annoying, pretty boy jerk like you so everyone will be happy to have him instead of you!" Bra said viciously.

"Mom! Bra's trying to trade me with Mirai Trunks!" Trunks left to cry to their boy like a little boy…………………………….

Bra was walking over to Hwoarang when she felt a familiar ki approaching.

"Oh, no!" Bra thought as Vegeta arrived.

"Umm. Hwoarang run!" Bra advised.

"Why? Is that your dad?" Hwoarang asked not scared.

"Yeah! That's my dad. The evil Prince Vegeta I told you about who destroyed countless planets, killed thousands of innocent people and almost destroyed the earth. Go! I'll catch up with you later." Bra warned Hwoarang.

"Go! Or else he will kill you." Bra said.

"Fine. Bye." Hwoarang said taking off on his motorcycle. As much as he wasn't scared of anybody, Hwoarang didn't want to mess with his girlfriends over protective father.

"Ha! Ha! Good luck!" Trunks laughed walking by his sister.

"I'm going to hurt you." Bra swore as Trunks left.

"Hi daddy! How was sparing with Uncle Kakorrot? Did you finally beat him?" Bra asked sweetly.

"Who was he?" Vegeta asked not falling for Bra's cute act.

"My new boyfriend Hwoarang." Bra answered.

"I'll kill him." Vegeta said powering up.

"Chill out daddy! He's only human! I can easily kill him." Bra argued.

"I'd rather kill him myself." Vegeta stated.

"Whatever! You're so totally over reacting! It's not like I'm going out with 17 or Zarbon again." Bra said storming off.

"What?!" Vegeta fumed starting a fight with Bra about 17 and Zarbon. At least she tricked Vegeta into forgetting about Hwoarang…………..

"Hey! Where's Bra?" Goten asked Trunks as he joined him and Marron in the stands.

"She said she was coming with her stupid new boyfriend." Trunks informed.

"I can't believe Pan's actually going to compete." Goten changed the subject. The friends were about to talk about that when they heard a motorcycle.

"Great. Here comes Bra's wannabe biker boyfriend." Goten thought bitterly but to everyone's shock it wasn't Hwoarang but Bra on a purple silver motorcycle.

Authors Note- Bra's a biker babe princess! This is going to be good! Watch out boys cuz Bra wants to be bad!


	9. Fashion Friends

"Hey! When did that brat get a motorcycle?" Trunks asked jealous as Hwoarang arrived on his bike right after Bra.

As Trunks and Marron left to look around Goten stayed and watched Bra and Hwoarang. Goten lost his cool when he saw Bra sitting on Hwoarang's lap, talking, laughing, and kissing.

"I can't take it anymore!" Goten thought frustrated swearing to end Bra and Hwoarang……………………….

"Hey Trunks. Go get Bra for me." Goten asked his best friend.

"Why?" Trunks asked to lazy to get up.

"Because I have to talk to her. It's important." Goten urged.

"Fine." Trunks gave in.

"Good. Once I'm alone with Bra I can tell her I love her." Goten planned on confessing his felling to Bra in private………………

"Hey Bra. Goten want to talk to you. He said it was important." Trunks delivered the message to his sister.

"Okay." Bra said getting up and giving Hwoarang a quick kiss than leaving to talk to Goten.

Trunks took this opportunity to give Hwoarang the "Hurt my baby sister and I'll kill you" speech……………………………

Bra was looking for Goten when she saw the girl Trunks had been talking to at the tournament sing-ups.

"Hey! I love your dress." Bra complimented Anna's red, sleeveless dress with a sequence dragon on it and a high slit.

"Thanx. I love your outfit." Anna complimented Bra's silver and purple star plastic mini skirt, glitter top and matching boots.

"Thanx. I've been totally wanting to get a dress like yours in purple." Bra said as the two girls started talking about fashion.

"Weren't you talking to my brother Trunks at the tournament sign ups? You know the conceited guy with the purple hair." Bra asked Anna.

"Oh, yeah." Anna remembered.

"He looks exactly like my old boyfriend Lee." Anna told Bra.

"Oh, really?" Bra smiled. She couldn't wait to crush Trunks ego by telling him the only reason Anna liked him was because he looked like her old boyfriend.

"Are you in the tournament?" Anna asked.

"No. I'm here to watch my friend and boyfriend fight." Bra answered.

"Are you competing?" Bra asked her new friend.

"Yeah. I want to win and beat my stupid sister Nina." Anna confessed.

"OMG! We have so much in common! I entered the World's Strongest Tournament to beat my older brother who I can't stand." Bra exclaimed as they started discussing their sibling rivalry. It turned out Anna's life story was almost as unbelievable as Bra's.

Anna and her sister were assassin. They were hired to kill Kazuya but when they failed they were frozen for 20 years. Living thought what she had Anna wasn't shocked when Bra told her she was a Saiyan Princess.

"I better go get ready for my match. Bye!" Anna said leaving.

"Bye!" Bra waved going to find Hwoarang………………….

Authors Note- I love Anna from Tekken! She's so cool! Here and Bra would make the coolest friends! They're both kick ass girls with great fashion taste!


	10. Bad Hottie vs. Hottie

"Hey Bra!" Goten called out trying to get her attention., but she didn't hear him. 

"I have to talk to her." Goten thought trying to reach her but he was too late.

Goten watched depressed as Bra started talking to some guy that looked like his brother Gohan did when he was a teenager. 

"It's not fair! Every time I try to talk to her she's flirting with a new guy." Goten complained about his bad timing…………………..

"Hey! You're Jin right?" Bra asked recognizing the hot fighter that was on the cover of the magazine.

"Yeah." Jin answered seriously. 

"Perfect." Bra smiled evilly.

"Are you my first match?" Jin asked fixing his red fighting gloves.

"No. I'm Bra Vegeta." Bra introduced herself with a smile.

"The granddaughter of Dr. Briefs the owner of Capsule Corps." Bra explained.

"Oh, yes. My grandfathers hated rival company." Jin said with anger in his voice making Bra mad. The Saiyan Princess was always ready for a fight and all her friends knew something was up when they felt her power level go up.

"Hey! Capsule Corps is a million times better than your little company will ever be so don't even start with me cuz you'll lose." Bra stated mad.

"Don't worry. I don't want to fight with you. I want nothing to do with my grandfather's company." Jin assured trying to clam down the angry Saiyan Princess.

"Or my grandfather." Jin added with hate and resentment.

"Then why is he going around saying you're going to take over as president after the tournament?" Bra asked curious noticing the tattoo on his arm.

"What a bod." Bra thought checking out all the muscles on Jin's body.

"Hmm. Maybe I should have kept looking for Jin at the sign-ups." Bra thought checking out Jin in his flame fighting pants and no shirt.

Jin answered by telling Bra how his grandfather killed his father and his mother had disappeared. Bra and Jin were talking about all the tragedies both their families had been through when Hwoarang appeared out of nowhere furious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing talking to my girl Jin?!" Hwoarang demanded furious.

" I didn't know she was your girlfriend." Jin told the truth. 

"But it doesn't matter. I can talk to her if I want to!" Jin argued standing up to Hwoarnag. Bra smiled knowing what was going to happen next.

"You might have defeated me last time we fought but not this time!" Hwoarang swore but Jin didn't look scared. Bra could senses the tension between the two and loved that two hot babes like Jin and Hwoarang were going to fight over her. 

"This is going to be galactic!" Bra smiled evilly.

"I was going to wait until the tournament to fight you but since you're trying to steal my girlfriend I'll kick your ass right now!" Hwoarang threatened.

Authors Note- I love it when guys fight over Bra! Especially two major hotties like Jin and Hwoarang! Who do you think will win?


	11. Hwoarang Fights

"Yeah! Get him Hwoarang!" Bra thought as her two hotties fought. Hwoarang attacked Jin with powerful punched and kicks but Jin was able to dodge them all.

"Ha!" Jin said starting his attack on Hwoarang.

"Ahh!" Bra almost couldn't watch as Jin grabbed Hwoarang's arm stopping his punched then double kicking him right across the face.

"I'm going to kill you!" Hwoarang swore getting up determined to defeat his hated rival once and for all.

"Stop it you two! Save it for the ring!" A referee ordered breaking them up.

"Ha! If he even makes it to the finals." Jin laughed provoking Hwoarang. Bra had to hold Hwoarang back as Jin walked off……………………

"What's your problem with Jin?" Bra asked Hwoarang putting a bag of ice over the cut under is eye. 

"Nothing! I just don't like guys hitting on you!" Hwoarang said over protective hiding the fact that he and Jin had fought before and Hwoarang had lost. Hwoarang still wasn't over it.

"Then you're going to hate almost every guy cuz I'm the hottest princess in the universe ever and guys are always hitting on me!" Bra stated conceitedly. Hwoarang didn't say anything

"Awww. You look so cute all beat up!" Bra teased making Hwoarang even madder, but he still didn't say anything. He wasn't in the mood to fight with Bra.

"Come on get over it. I'll accompany you to ring side." Bra said helping Hwoarang up and walking him to the fighting ring………………..

"Yeah! Come on Hwoarang!" Bra cheered on her boyfriend from the side of the ring.

"Yeah! That's my man!" Bra exclaimed as Hwoarang attacked Eddy with killer kicks and punches then flipped him winning the fight.

Goten felt terrible as Hwoarang ran over to Bra the picked her up and gave her a victory kiss.

"I'm going to go." Goten told Trunks and Marron.

"Why? Don't' you want to see Pan fight?" Trunks asked his best friend.

"No. I don't feel good." Goten lied walking away heart broken………………

"Hey Goten! Wuz up?" Julia asked after her and Xiaoyu won their first matches.

"Nothing. I'm just leaving." Goten answered sadly.

"Aww! What's wrong?" Xiaoyu asked wanting to cheer him up. Goten sighed and then told them everything…………………..

"You'll beat him next year." Bra tried to console Hwoarang after he lost to Jin in the semi-finals.

"No. I'm going to beat him next time I see him." Hwoarang swore still mad as he sat down with Bra and her friends to watch the finals.

"I hope Jin wins and finally gets revenge on his grandfather for killing his father." Bra secretly thought knowing the finalist had to fight Heihachi to win the tournament and that was the only reason Jin had entered the tournament in the first place.

In fact many fighters had entered the tournament based on personal revenge. Hwoarang had confessed to Bra that he had entered the tournament because a mysterious powerful creature called Ogre had attack his mentor Beak who had trained him and he respected greatly.

Ogre was believe to have been killing martial arts masters and was rumored to show up at the tournament. Anna had even said Ogre's power was what had awaken Nina and might be controlling her.

"Ogre sounds like one of the evil ugly aliens we usually have to fight." Bra laughed to herself remembering all the villains the Z fighters had fought over the years.

"Looks like we're not the only ones saving the world all the time." Bra thought looking at all the Tekken fighters who she felt had fought and been through so much evil just like the Z fighters.

"The final match will be between Heihachi Mishima and Jin Kazama." The referee announced but before they could even start the fight a loud roar shook the stadium scaring all the fans.

"What the hell?" Bra said as a large green Aztec looking warrior god appeared out of no where.

"That's Ogre! He attacked my mentor! I have to kill him!" Hwoarang yelled running toward the fighting ring.

"No! Hwoarang! Stop!" Bra screamed fearing for her boyfriends life. She could sense Ogre's power and knew no human could defeat him……………….

Authors Note- Bra has to save her boyfriend! I love it when the girls have to save the guys!


	12. Fighting Evil

"No! Hwoarang!" Bra screamed running after him.

"Let's go!" Trunks told Marron and Pan who went to help. When they all go to the fighting ring Jin was already fighting Ogre.

"Ahhh!" Jin cried in pain as he was shot. Everyone looked to see Nina Williams standing there with a laser gun.

"Not this time!" Anna said kicking the gun out her older sisters hand.

"Give it up! You'll never be better than me!" Nina said making Anna furious.

"I've always been better than you! And now I'll prove it." Anna fumed attacking Nina. As Nina and Anna fought Hwoarang tried to defeat Ogre but he was no match for the ancient power of evil.

"No!" Bra screamed as Ogre picked up Hwoarang and slammed him to the ground.

"That did it! No one hurts my boyfriend!" Bra fumed powering up. Trunks and Goten went super saiyans and started blasting Ogre.

"Kamehameha!" Goten and Pan yelled double blasting Ogre.

"Destruct O Disc!" Marron yelled shooting a sharp energy disc at Ogre.

"Final Flash!" Trunks blasted with all his power.

"Eternal Flame!" Bra powered up and blasted fire at Ogre. The Z teens powered down thinking they had won.

"No! There's no way he could of survived that!" Goten exclaimed when all the smoke cleared and Ogre got up un hurt. It looked like even the Z teens weren't strong enough to destroy this ancient evil…………………..

"The kids are in trouble. We have to help them!" Goku said sensing Goten and Pan's distress has he spared with Vegeta, Krillen, and Piccolo.

"Oh, no Marron." Krillen feared the worse.

"I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt my little princess!" Vegeta swore flying off to save his daughter. Goku, Krillen and Piccolo followed…………………

"What do we do?" Goten asked his friends but they didn't' know the answer. Just then they felt extreme power coming from Jin. Everyone was silent as Jin got up his eyes glowing red.

"Eck! Demonic!" Bra whispered thinking Jin looked truly evil.

While Demon Jin fought Ogre, Heihachi tried to make his get away by helicopter. Jin destroyed Ogre with his strongest move then to everyone's shock grew black demonic angle wings and flew after his grandfather.

"Okay. Where was the sign that said 'Now entering the Demon Zone?'" Bra asked. Even though the Z teens had fought countless weird ugly alien monsters Bra was still werided out. Even though she thought Jin looked hella hot with demon wings.

"Are you okay?" Bra asked helping Hwoarang up.

"Yeah." Hwoarang answered dusting himself.

"Now what? Is Jin evil? Do we have to defeat him?" Goten asked confused about the recent events.

"I don't think so." Marron said a little doubtful.

"Hey! Are you kids alright? What happened here?" Goku asked concerned as he, Vegeta, Krillen, and Piccolo arrived.

"We're fine. We just had to fight some evil ancient Aztec god." Goten answered like it was no big deal.

"Are you okay princess?" Vegeta asked Bra.

"Yeah. I'm fine daddy." Bra assured.

"Don't worry about me dad. I'm fine too." Trunks said sarcastically feeling un loved. Vegeta just gave him a death glare.

"Hey you guys! There's going to be an after tournament party! Let's go!" Xiaoyu announced excited.

"Come on Goten!" Julia said grabbing onto Goten's arm.

"Okay." Goten agreed giving up.

"Hey! Where's Nina and Anna?" Trunks asked looking around.

"Give it up Trunks. Nina has been frozen for 20 years because she failed to assassinate Kazuya at the first tournament." Marron informed.

"So. She still looks good. And I can also date her sister Anna." Trunks smiled slyly.

"Whatever Trunksy! The only reason Anna liked you is cuz you look exactly like her old boyfriend Lee!" Bra crushed Trunks's ego.

"I guess you're not that special after all if there's another guy who looks like you. And I bet girls would pick him over you cuz he probably has a good personality not like you!" Bra insulted.

"Eiek!" Bra shrieked dodging Trunks blast.

"Daddy!" Bra whined hiding behind Vegeta.

"Oh, no!" Trunks flew away scared as Vegeta blasted at him.

"Since everything's fine we'll be going. Have fun." Goku said as the adults flew away.

Authors Note- Yay! The tournament's over! It's time to party!


	13. Party Time

"Come on Bra! Let's go party!" Marron said perkily.

"I'll meet you there. I have something to do." Bra smirked looking over at Hwoarang who was waiting for her on his motorcycle.

Hwoarang smiled at Bra slyly thinking the exact same thing. They were going to have some real fun tonight…………………….

"Ready?" Bra asked Hwoarang giving him her famous seductive look and hair flip.

"Oh, yeah." Hwoarang smiled wickedly putting on his goggles.

"Then let's do it baby!" Bra smirked revving the engine of her motorcycle before they took off.

It was a dangerous route through Hwoarang's part of the city set with difficult obstacles like swerving in and out of abandoned buildings and jumping over cars.

Even though Bra only had her motorcycle for a couple of days she drove it like a pro staying next to Hwoarang the whole time.

"Yeah!" Bra thought getting a major adrenalines rush as she jumped from one 15 story building to another.

"There's no way she's going to beat me!" Hwoarang thought getting serious as they got close to the finish line.

"No way!" Hwoarang exclaimed as Bra mace an extremely risky turn on the pier docks coming dangerously close to the edge cutting off Hwoarang and speeding into the abandoned warehouse winning the race.

"Ha! I told you not to mess with me! I am the # 1 princess in the universe ever!" Bra exclaimed dancing around happy.

"I let you win cuz you're my girlfriend." Hwoarang played it off.

"Yeah, right!" Bra laughed.

"I so kick ass!" Bra exclaimed proudly dancing around the abandon warehouse.

"I will never ever run away! I will be here to fight another day! I will make you realize I'm always on the winning side! Now this fight is satisfied! I'm here to Bust-A-Groove!" Bra sang and danced.

"Looks like I've found my match." Hwoarang secretly thought watching Bra. The Saiyan Princess was everything he could ever want. Bra was hot, strong, smart and fun. One of Hwoarang favorite things to do was argue and Bra could fight. He loved arguing with her.

"We make an evil unstoppable duo." Hwoarang secretly thought knowing him and Bra could take over the city and rule.

"Come on! Let's go to the Tekken party!" Bra told Hwoarang heading for her bike.

"Why? We can have more fun alone." Hwoarang said seductively holding Bra from behind, but Hwoarnag was going to learn the Saiyan Princess was hard to get and even harder to keep happy.

"Doing what?" Bra asked innocently even thought she knew exactly what Hwoarang had on his mind. Hwoarang didn't say anything but kissed Bra passionately. 

"He's a good kisser." Bra secretly thought as they started frenching.

"The best kisser I've dated." Bra thought remembering all the guys she's dated and saying Hwoarnag was the best kisser.

As things started heating up Hwoarang thought this was going to be a night he'd never forget, not knowing Bra had other plans for him.

Hwoarang picked up Bra in his arms and began walking to his hideout.

"Where are we going?" Bra asked.

"To my private room." Hwoarang whispered seductively kissing Bra with all his passion ever.

Authors Note- Hwoarang thinks is going to get some! Ha! In his Final Fantasy! Hello! Saiyan Princess. Every guys Final Fantasy.


	14. Bust A Groove

"Not even in your final fantasy." Bra said jumping out of Hwoarang's arms………….

"Hey! Where have guys been?" Marron and Pan asked Bra and Hwoarang when they finally arrived at the party fashionably late.

"We had to go do something." Bra gave a vague answer.

"Do what?" Marron asked suspicious.

"If you have to ask. You'll never know." Bra smiled mischievous as one of her favorite songs started playing and she left to dance the night away with Hwoarang……..

"You can be my hottie! Hottie! Not just anybody! Body! Everybody knows! How the story goes! We can have a party! Party! You and me and nobody! Body! Everybody knows! How the story goes!" Bra sang along dancing with Hwoaranng.

Goten, Marron, and Pan where talking to Julia and Xiaoyu about the tournament they've competed in when Jin walked in.

"Oh my gosh! You're okay!" Marron said relieved.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jin said. He didn't looked demonically possessed anymore.

"What happened?" Pan asked not trusting him.

"Nothing." Jin said not wanting to talk about it.

"The tournament's over. Let's have fun!" Marron said cherry as they all went to dance……………….

"If he hurts her I'll kill him" Goten swore as he watched Bra dance with Hwoarang. Even thought he was having fun dancing with Julia, Xiaoyu, and all the other girls who thought he was cute Goten couldn't stop thinking about Bra. The girl he secretly loved for years but could never have.

" Find a hottie that's standing on the wall. All the girls get your guys on the dance floor!" Bra sang doing some hot Latin moves getting all the guys attention.

"Somebody hit the lights! So we can rock it day and night! Everyone's getting down that's right! From am to pm!" Bra sang loving the song………………..

"I'm going to ask her to dance." Goten thought.

"I'm tired. Let's get something to drink." Julia suggested.

"Sure." Goten agreed as a slow song started. He didn't want to feel the pain of watching Bra slow dance with another guy.

"I'll be right back." Julia said leaving to talk to a friend leaving Goten all alone, but then again he felt all alone.

"Hi Goten." Bra said walking up to him.

"Oh, umm. Hi." Goten said to mesmerized by Bra's eternal beauty to talk.

"Trunks told me you wanted to talk to me at the tournament. Sorry I was to busy." Bra apologized.

"That's okay." Goten assured.

"So what did you want to tell me? Trunks said it was important." Bra asked curious.

"Oh, it's just that I ummm." Goten started timidly. He was so nervous. Goten could believe he was about to tell the Saiyan Princess he loved her.

Goten was about to confess his love when Hwoarang came over and wrapped his arms around Bra from behind ruining everything.

"Come on! We're on!" Hwoarang said pulling Bra toward the stage.

"Wait a minute! I'll be right there!" Bra laughed breaking free from Hwoarang and playfully pushing him away.

"Okay. Fine." Hwoarang said giving Bra a quick kiss before leaving. Bra watched him go not noticing Goten's sad look.

"So what did you want to tell me Goten?" Bra asked smiling.

Authors Note- Can Goten find the courage to tell Bra he loves her? What will Bra do? Should she leave Hwoarang for Goten?


	15. Super Stars

"Forget it. It was nothing." Goten said with a fake smile as a girl in a red dress with shoulder length brown hair approached them.

"Hey Anna! Wuz up girl? What happened at the tournament?" Bra asked her friend.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later." Anna told Bra then smiled noticing Bra's friend. Bra saw this and decided to play match maker.

"Hey Anna this is my friend Goten. Goten this is Anna." Bra introduced Goten and Anna to each other.

"Hi." Goten said shyly.

"Hi hottie." Anna flirted.

"Okay I'll talk to you guys later. Bye" Bra smiled leaving.

"Bye." Goten said giving up on Bra.

"Wanna dance?" Anna asked Goten.

"Sure." Goten followed Anna to the dance floor.

"Hey Goten." Trunks greeted as he and the other DBZ and Tekken fighters joined him. Just then a band started playing.

"Oh, no! What is that girl up to now?" Marron wondered scared as they saw Bra standing on stage in front of a microphone stand with Hwoarang's rock band.

"This ain't a song for the broken hearted!" Bra sang shocking all her friends as she starting singing Bon Jovi.

"I can't believe this!" Trunks said still in shock as Bra sang the chorus.

"It's my life! It's now or never! I ain't gonna live forever! I just wanna live while I'm alive! It's my life!" Bra sang having fun.

"This is for the one's who stood their ground!" Bra sang to the crowd.

"DBZ and Tekken fighters never backed down!" Bra sang smiling at her friends.

"Tomorrow's getting harder. Make no mistake! Look at it you gotta make your own way!" Bra sang taking the microphone off it's stand and dancing over to Hwoarang as he played a killer guitar solo.

"It's my life! It's now or never! I ain't gonna live forever! I just wanna live while I'm alive! It's my life! My heart is like an open high way! Can say I did it my way! I just wanna live while I'm alive!" Bra sang with Hwoarang on her mic.

"It's my life!" Bra finished as everyone started cheering.

"You we're great!" Hwoarang complimented Bra back stage.

"Thanx." Bra smiled kissing Hwoarang.

"OMG! We are so going to make the hottest couple in music!" Bra exclaimed pulling away from Hwoarang.

"Huh?" Hwoarang asked a little confused and annoying at Bra ending their make out session.

"Yeah! I'm going to be a Super Star singer singing Trance and Rave and you're band will be #1! Think about it! The hot Sexy Saiyan Trance Princess dating the bad biker rocker. The media will love it!" Bra shrieked.

"Yeah." Hwoarang agreed knowing the media would love the fact that they were total opposites. 

"We're going to be in all the magazines! And we could even perform together at the MTV VMA's!" Bra could see it already.

"We are the hottest couple in music." Hwoarang stated smiling at Bra.

"Hell yeah baby." Bra smirked kissing Hwoarang.

The End????

Authors Note- Vegeta's Lil Princess singing "It's my life! It's now or never! I ain't gonna live forever! I just wanna live while I'm alive! It's my life! My heart is like an open high way!" Opps! Sorry! I just love that song! Aren't Bra and Hwoarang the hottest couple ever or what?


End file.
